Waves of emotion - Komahina Danganronpa
by Enchanted Arkos
Summary: The sun sets on the sea, Hajime and Nagito find themselves together at this time. Things get a little weird and a certain someone captures their moment. For Komahina lovers! My first danganronpa fanfiction.


(This is cancer for anyone who doesn't like Komahina. If you have a fiery passion for komahina (like me), you will enjoy this!)

 **Hajime Hinata's POV**

It was evening, the sun was setting and it looked beautiful on the sea that we were sailing on. By we, i mean my classmates. Well, they weren't officially my classmates by I've formed a hopeful bond with them. Even Ryota Mitarai, our newly found classmate that we took with us with good intentions is starting to warm up to us.

The future is bright and full of hope.

Just like Chiaki would've wanted.

I thought about the hopeful future as I watched the ocean waves clash against our boat. I leaned on the railing of the boat, which was more like a huge metal board but it was better described as railing, and I looked at the setting sun.

"Doesn't it make you think of hope?" A certain person asked as they creeped up behind me and took me by surprise. This person was Nagito Komaeda, the lucky one.

Nagito stood beside me and also leaned on the railings, I looked right at him, he was looking at me.

"Y-yeah" I replied as the sunset's light reflected off of Nagito's hair, giving him so kind of godly effect. At first, i was flustered by how good he looked like this, forgetting how creepy he atcually was, then i figured it was a bit strange to be feeling like this and turned away from him and his warm, comforting smile.

Nagito seemed confused by this, thinking that he'd done something wrong.

"Hinata-kun?" He announced.

Saying this just made me more flustered. How was it so darn cute?!

I didn't understand it completely myself but I couldn't stop blushing, it's as weird as it sounds.

Not knowing how to reply with my mind in this state, I merely let out a huge sigh and looked down at the railing.

"Is it Chiaki?" He asked, making me instantly regret my last decision. In reply, I shook my head.

"That's a relief... Chiaki wouldn't want us to lose hope because of her death. Right?" He said, encouragingly.

I smiled at this and nodded my head. "You're right... She wouldn't want us to lose hope..." I looked back over at Nagito, he still had that same warm smile which was much better than that creepy smile any day.

"So, Hajime, what's wrong?" He asked.

I knew the answer. It was standing right in front of me and it was in my heart. No words came out though.

Little by little, i started blushing again.

I stopped leaning on the railing and stood up proud to gain my confidence and tell him. After this move, Nagito stopped leaning and stood up, positioned right in front of me.

The closer he got, however, just made me blush and get flustered more.

"Hinata-kun...? Are you feeling well? You look red... Maybe you're sea sick from travelling for so long... I'll get Mikan!" Nagito suggested, he started to walk off to fetch our fellow nurse classmate, Mikan Tsumiki.

I grabbed his hand before he could leave.

Then I saw it on his face, the big dumb blush, just like me.

"H-hinata-kun!" He said in hesitation, he was panicking for the exact same reason I was.

We both knew it. We just couldn't say it.

"K-komaeda...!" I tried to talk.

Then, I just took his hand, placed my hand in his and just stared. I just stared... because i was afraid to say anything.

Nagito placed his other hand over our other intertwined hands, looked at my face that was overtaken by blush and smiled warmly at me.

For some reason, this made me at ease and i stopped panicking, my blush died down and all i could hear was my beating heart.

Ba-bump ba-bump, my heart went.

Nagito's smile filled me with reassurance. Like he was sending me a message saying 'it's ok' and 'I feel the same'.

I calmed down and smiled back at him.

Everything felt amazing.

Our smiles formed into grins and our eyes filled with tears of happiness.

We could understand each other without physically saying anything.

Our hands broke out of the intertwined shape it was in and we threw our arms around each other, forming a hug.

"H-hajime...!" He announced, he sounded so happy, like everything he went through and endured meant nothing anymore, he was fixed. I felt that way too.

"N-nagito...!" I replied.

He broke out of the hug and stared at me. "Call me Komaeda. Please." He said, so joyfully and jokingly.

"Only if you call me Hinata-kun." I smiled daringly and playfully.

"Y-yes! Hinata-kun!" He agreed, breaking into tears of happiness again.

He went back to hug me again but this time his force was so strong, it knocked us both over and Komaeda toppled on top of me.

Komaeda placed his hands around my head to prevent him from falling on me again. Then, our eyes met in this embarrassing situation and we started to go 'panick blush mode' again.

 _Snap!_

I heard the exact sound of a camera snapping a photo to the left side of me, the main part of the boat.

At the exact same time, me and Komaeda looked over in the direction that the camera sound came from and there we saw Mahiru Koizumi, the ultimate photographer, pointing her camera at us.

In shock, Komaeda immediately got to his feet and stepped away from me quickly. I also got up and stepped back. Once again at the same time, we both faced Mahiru.

"S-something wrong Mahiru? I thought you were in the kitchen with everyone else, Teruteru was teaching everyone how to cook right?" I asked, it was the first thing that came to mind as an exuse to escape that awkward moment.

"Yeah. He was! You two unreliable boys didn't show up though. So i came to get you!" Mahiru explained. A playful grin spread across her face. "Sooo~ What were you two doing?" She asked, trying to get the truth out of us.

The moment Komaeda and I locked eyes, we began blushing again. Immediately, we had to think of an excuse.

"WE TRIPPED!" We said at the same time. It was almost spooky. Almost? No, it was definitely spooky. All it did was make Mahiru more sure of what REALLY happened.

"Oh! I didn't know anyone apart from Mikan could fall in such a way! It must've been a **real** coincidence, right?" Mahiru announced, jokingly. She was definitely on to us.

"W-well we were just-" I started but i couldn't explain. Everything i said was just stutters that didn't make a full sentance.

"THE SEA! The sea! Y-yeah! One wave came up so high, it came over the railing and I slipped on it a-and fell on Hinata-kun!" Komaeda explained in a panick. I could see that was made up quickly to save our skin from the wrath of gossiping Mahiru.

However, we were no match for her. She knew what was going on and we were no match for her smart thinking.

"Ohhhh. I see!" Mahiru said. By the look on her face, she was not done trying to expose us. "Hinata-kun, eh?" She announced. This finally broke us. There was no way out! She had beaten us!

Once again, we panicked and blushed, but it couldn't save us now.

Mahiru ran over to the kitchen to tell everyone and we followed after her, really not wanting that picture shown. She bursted through the doors, there we saw our other classmates attempting to cook, Teruteru marched around the kitchen giving criticism like a military captain. This was a side of Teruteru that i haven't seen before. He was either, really serious when it came to cooking or he was just impersonating someone for a joke.

Everyone stared at us when we came in. Our faces were dripping with sweat, like we had just ran a marathon.

"Oh sweet. You brought Hajime and Nagito back. Thanks Mahiru" Akane thanked, completely forgetting about her food that was burning in the oven.

"Yup! You can count on me!" Mahiru explained, dragging me and Komaeda further into the kitchen.

Everyone continued to cook, me and Komaeda stood near Mahiru to see if she would say anything. Then, she walked past us and whispered "Your secret's safe with me!" Accompanied by a wink.

That made me feel somewhat relaxed. I looked over at Komaeda, we shared the same warm smile. We just stood there, staring into each others eyes and I swear, I could see stars in his eyes.

I didn't want to look away, neither did he. He looked into my eyes and saw those stars too. We looked for a while and we didn't notice that the room went quiet and that we were suddenly closer together.

Everyone stared and didn't say a word. I think they were at a loss for words.

Me and Komaeda's eyes glistened with hope and we were blushing. This time, I didn't panick, I just carried on starring.

We ended up slowly inching closer to together until our noses were touching.

At the exact same time, we closed our eyes and leaned in closer.

 _Kiss!_

I opened my eyes again and suddenly realised what i was doing. I looked down to see my lips touching Komaeda's. Suddenly I started blushing widly and Nagito opened his eyes, having the exact same reaction to it that i did.

Before we could react and break out of the kiss:

 _Snap!_

We looked to the left again.

Mahiru took another picture!

Everyone else stared in shock and had different reactions.

Teruteru looked like he was enjoying this too much.

Hiyoko was pretending to throw up.

Mikan was freaking out.

Everyone else just stared with a shocked face.

Komaeda and I freaked out and turned away from each other, with the biggest blush on our faces that you've ever seen.

Our classmates shocked, panicky and horrified faces turned into warm smiles. Like they knew and were happy for us. Like they allowed us to be together.

After seeing this, me and Komaeda turned back to face each other and held hands.

"I-it's so... c-cute!" Mikan announced, breaking the silence.

"Oh dammit! I can't look away!" Hiyoko panicked.

"Aw yeah! This is the high school romance we missed when we atcually were in high school!" Ibuki shouted, with a fist pump in the air.

"Wonderful! I am happy for you both!" Sonia said, clapping.

"Yeah! I agree with Miss Sonia!" Kazuichi added on, clapping too.

Soon, everyone was clapping and me and Komaeda had the biggest smiles on our faces.

We looked each other in the eyes again and smiled.

We were meant to be.

 **-THE END!-**

I love Komahina too much... Honestly, I need to stop before it becomes a habit to instantly think about komahina all day. Well, I found this quite enjoyable to write. I don't know how others will feel about it. Leave a review! Good or bad! Critism helps me improve! I do like reading the good reviews though. Thank you for reading (if you really did read this and not just skip to the end to see how long it is). I hope i haven't made any mistakes. Thanks again!


End file.
